A survey of the art reveals a number of containers and gauges or implements fastened to the containers, but none is directly concerned with a combination of a mixing gauge and paint container and a means for stabilization of the gauge in the container while ingredients to make the paint composition are being poured into the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 139,601 is concerned with a draftsman's ruling gauge and is cited to show the use of a longitudinally adjustable slide on the rule. The rule has two slidable edges which are grooved for engagement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,494 teaches a mixing gauge for beverages. There is a receptacle which may be transparent in which the ingredients to be compounded are mixed. A gauge strip is divided into longitudinally extending columns. At the top of the gauge are indicia for each column representing the number of glasses of drinks to be made. Each column is further divided into sections wherein each section represents the amount of a particular ingredient to be added to make the desired drink. A container in the form of a flattened glass tube with a cover holds the gauge.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,338 represents a combination depth gauge and clip designed to be carried by the craftsman in his pocket. A triangular plate is designed to be laid on one face of the gauge to be slidable thereon. The forward edge forms the top and the side edges converge to form a pendent strip arched away from the base of the rule and curved with an outward point to form a pendent clip. To fasten the plate to the rule, its medial portion is struck back to form a sheath within which the rule passes. The sheath is stamped with an upward tongue tensioned against the rule to impart a suitable amount of friction for sliding movement of the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,693 teaches a gauging attachment for tanks containing fluids. The purpose is to provide an attachment whereby the gauging may be so positioned that the measured distance from the gauging edge to the bottom of the tank is uniform for all tanks of the same capacities. A tank is provided with a gauging hatch and a measuring tape rests on the bottom of the tank. The attachment is a two piece clamp which encircles the hatch and is held in place by bolts. A separate clamp is fitted between the main clamp and is also bolted in position. A tube fits in this clamp and is held fast against vertical movement by its bolt. The tube can be vertically adjusted by loosening its bolt. A pipe runs through this tube and is vertically adjusted by a pair of set screws. A plate is fastened to the pipe adjacent its upper end and the upper edge of the plate, called the gauging edge is horizontal. This edge, is so adjusted that when a measurement is made with the tape, the reading will be uniform with other tanks of the same capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,782 is drawn to a liquid level indicator for indicating level of a liquid in a tank. A transparent tube is mounted on and depends through an aperture in the wall of a tank. A light sensitive tape is in the form of a roll in a support member above the tank. The tape includes an integral tongue to which the tape is secured by a clip. A light source in the form of an UV lamp positioned in an adjacent descending tube is used to measure the level of bulk milk. When an indication of the liquid level is desired the light source is energized to expose the tape above the liquid level. The tube in which the tape is located has graduations on its exterior surface so that the number of units of milk present in the tank will be indicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,208 is a trouser length gauge. An elongated rule extends from a surface on which a person stands to the waist of the person to measure trouser fit. The rule is measured in inches and fractions thereof. An indicator is slidable mounted on the rule by enclosing the rule in a channel. The side of the indicator facing the numbers is transparent and is fastened to the other side of the indicator by screws. A spring is used to maintain the indicator in a given position and the spring has its ends bent to form hooks which grab the edges formed between the two pieces of the indicator to hold the spring in the indicator. The indicator has a pointer which is tapered to form a triangle wherein its horizontal surface comes to rest on the trouser whose height is to be measured.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,875 teaches a paint brush in combination with a paint can and a hanger for the brush in the can. The purpose is to keep the brush in a downward position when not in use to maintain the original shape of the brush. The handle and ferrule have aligned holes which are located in the broad face of the brush. A bushing passes through the hole. A hanger of sheet material has several spaced hooks which are spaced apart vertically and offset horizontally from one another. Projecting from the opposite side of the hooks is a finger. The bushing line hole in the brush passes over the finger so that the brush bristles are above the paint in the can and one of the hooks passes over the edge of the can and engages its outer edge while a lower one of the hooks stabilizes the hanger by abutting against the inner surface of the can.
It has been the custom in the industry to place a mixing gauge in a can and then pour paint followed by measured quantities of other ingredients. Heretofore, the mixing gauge has lain haphazardly in the can and when an ingredient has been poured into the can, the gauge has shifted its position. This not only interfered with pouring of the ingredients, but because of the loose and inclined position of the gauge, the gauge has become wetted past the designated marking for a particular ingredient. Accordingly when additional ingredients are added, it has been difficult to get a true and accurate reading of the designated mark.
An object of this invention is to secure the mixing gauge in the can so that when paint and other ingredients are poured into the can, the gauge will not obstruct the addition of the ingredients.
It is an other object of this invention to hold the gauge in a vertical position against the can so that an accurate reading of the gauge markings can be made.
Still another object of this invention is to be able to quickly and slidable remove the means to secure such means to the can and store the gauge in a readily accessible area.
It is also an object of this invention to slidable remove the gauge and use it to mix the ingredients that have been added to make the paint composition.